beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade Revolution Steel Episode 13 The Demonic Dragon Strikes!
Blader DJ: Last time on Beyblade! There is the upcoming news! There are only 4 Teams left! Team Blazing FireSword with the strongest Leader , Lucinda! Team Hurricane WindKatana with the strongest special move. William! Team LightningRoyal Sabre with a very strong Leader called Vero! And the team called Sandstorm that is lead by the extremely powerful blader, Bhav! Who will win? William: Okay then Lucinda, bye! Lucinda: Bye, dont go home losing! William: You wish! *Teleports* Lucinda: Well, you have got to be very serious when battling him! *Runs to the Beyblade Stadium* Lucinda: Go, Kraken! Kraken: Heh! Vero: Kraken is weak, we can just defeat this guy and move on to the Finals! Lets go! Team mates: We are counting on you! Blader DJ: Okay guys! Lets start the semi-Finals! 3, 2 Kraken & Vero: 1, Let it rip!! Kraken: Go L-Drago, Rampage Destruction! Vero: Is that your ability move? Hahahahaha! So weak! Kraken: Never underestimate your opponents dude! Vero: Huh? Kraken: Go! Flames of L-Drago and Ultra Final Drive! Vero: Stamina Position! Kraken: Are you blind, the rocks are on your way! Vero: Seriously, you call these rocks? Kraken: Yes. Vero: Huh? Kraken: *Laughs* Vero: Can you do it with your own power? Instead of putting objects on the stadium. Can you do that Kraken? Kraken: Do you really thing I would fall for an obvious taught? Vero: Well, yes. Kraken: If you insist, get ready to fight for your life Vero! Vero: *Smiles* I was born ready and I wanted it this way. Kraken: Okay. Mwahahaha! *Rain starts* Vero: Go!! Hit em with all you got! Kraken: Its no use! Ultimate Final Drive! Push the fastest performance tip down! And attack! Ki'yai! Vero: No you are not! Destroy it! Both: Whaaaaaa!! *Massive Explosion* Blader DJ: Woah! The big attack has just made a b-b-b-boom! Who will survive? *mist clears* Both: Im still in. Both: Ultimate Final hit! Whaaaa!!! ATTACK NOW! *Spirits clash in the air a multiple times* Kraken: Special move! Transformation Of The God Of The Spirits! Vero: What!? Kraken: I feel it! The power of L-Drago! The power is incredibly flowing through my veins! Ehehehe! Vero: Never mind. That did nothing. Kraken: You are still weak to make me release my full strength. However, I will CRUSH you with my full strength. L-Drago! Flames of L-Drago!!! *Another Big Explosion* Vero: Noo! I can see it, my bey is being teared apart! Lucinda: The match has already been decided dude! C'mon! Xaramane: Not yet! Lucinda: Why? Xaramane: L-Drago is attacking the bey while making it spin. He keeps on doing that until he brakes open the spirit. Then.. Lucinda: Then What!?! Xaramane: L-Drago Steals it. Lucinda: What!! Varaxo: What!! Scarlotte: What!! Kraken: Are you sad, regretting not to battle me?! Hahahaha! L-Drago! Horns of Unicorno, cut through the bey! Vero: No! Lucinda: Gotta run before he does that junk! *she makes it in time* Lucinda: Let it rip! Kraken: What? Vero: Yes! Lucinda: Virgo, Attack mode! *takes out L-Drago* Kraken: Why you! Lucinda: Never do that! Kraken: Nope! Lucinda: You are not William! You are acting like Ryuga. *The truth came to Lucinda* Lucinda: What!? TO BE CONTINUED!